Pain, Love and Healing
by Random-Insanity159
Summary: "I live in a world of black and white and you are the only one in color." Vivian moves from her home in San Francisco to Navada, there she is renunited with an old friend, and possibly a new love? But shadowing her, danger has followed. "Found you."
1. Deja Vu

**Okaies, so here's the lowdown...do the hoedown...do the throwdown...OF TOPIC! lol xD**

**anywhoo! I completely HATED how the last version of this story turned out. So I deleated, Regrouped, re-wrote and snagged myself an amazing beta reader (couldn't do it without cha HeatherT !) and BAM! PUBLISHED! :D**

**I was so happy with how it turned out, I did my touchdown dance. No freakin lie people :)  
SOOOO as alway, read it! REVIEW IT! Us AMUH-ZING writers need reviewers! keeps our self esteem at an all time high and keeps us motivated :D**

**yep yep.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Vivian's POV_

My name is Vivian and I am 17 years young. I was born and raised in San Francisco, California and if you ask, I'll tell you about how much I love anything and everything about the great sprawling city. The cars rushing past my window, the beautiful night lights, the list goes on and on. San Francisco has the ability to make any tired soul feel alive. So why am I going to northern Nevada? If only I knew.

I'm sitting in an old white van with a bouncy red head whose hair is in an **extremely **tight braid and I don't even remember how I got here. Dang, I space out way too much and that simply cannot be healthy.

_Should I ask her?_ Sighing, I look around for some sign to give me my answer but all I can see is the barren landscape that stretches out as far as I can see. _Well there's my sign. Absolutely nothing. So that's a __definitely. Start asking____._

"Why am I being sent here?" I ask her in a quiet voice. She turns to smile brightly at me with sympathetic eyes. _Ugh._ I make an honest effort not to roll my eyes at her unnatural cheerfulness.

"I do believe _you_ can answer that better than I can hun, but I'll tell you what HARP told me. They want you to see what it's like to be around a family. You've been through a lot Vivian, and they think that you could benefit well from being around the horses. The program has helped a lot of kids like you." The wattage of her smile increases and I can't help but think she's trying to hard.

"_Like you." Why does everyone keep saying that? _

I pull my knees up and tuck them under my chin. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the red head glance at me with the same look of pity everyone gives me. Unwilling to see her familiar expression, I turn my head to gaze out the van's dusty window.

When the white van begins to bump over a wooden bridge I look out the windows to see us pulling into a ranch yard. The place is kind of cute; it had that western ranch house homey feel to it. There is pasture that has some good looking horses in it too. The one with the "blue wings" is pretty nifty. A dog runs up to the van barking as I climb out. I smile as I look the dog over. _Huh, a border collie. Cool._ I let him sniff at my hand before bending down to rumple his soft ears.

The smell of horses, hay and saddle leather surrounds me and I can already fell it clinging to my clothes. I take a deep breath as I stretch and walk over to the pasture fence, pulling out my iPod (a.k.a. my life).

As _Sophisticated Lady_ by Billy Butterfield begins, I see a girl that's about my height with auburn hair walk out of the barn with two tall, tan cowboys striding along beside her.

_Wow, the taller one is kinda cute. No, NO, NO, stop right there. Don't __**even**__ start to think like that. So not getting into that. Nope. _I chastise myself.

They all stop not far from me and I study them. The girl seemed ordinary but I was getting a weird sense of déjà vu as I watch her. She seems familiar to me. The shorter of the two boys nods at me and that was it. I was loving it. It's as if he is saying, "Fine. You're here. Whatever. What else needs to get done?" He's my new best friend.

My eyes move to the taller one and the intensity of his gaze pierces right through me. I've never felt so exposed in my life, it's like he can see past everything, taking the direct route straight to my soul. No detours. I can feel his brown eyes luring me in so I quickly break the contact opting to take the safer root of memorizing his face instead. His copper skin stretches smoothly across his high cheekbones and his white wife beater shows off his well defined muscles. The jeans that are slung low on his hips give him a long, lean look.

_Save a horse. Ride a cowboy._ I feel my face flush in embarrassment the freak show I'm privileged enough to call my thought process.

_Okayyy, time to stop drooling. _I reprimand myself, still gazing at his eyes.

I have a hard time looking away from him, but I manage. The effort that it cost me is more than am expecting. It's like I have been cooped up inside a house for the longest time without the sun and becoming accustomed to it but I'm suddenly thrust into the light which I've been craving without my knowledge. When I look at him, I am suddenly aware of the warmth tingling across my skin and it is, of course, rushing straight to my face.

Sam's POV

Jake and I, along with his older brother Nate, walk out of the barn so that we can greet the new HARP girl. Next to the fence, gazing at the horses in the pasture, I see my past from San Francisco. My best friend is standing right in front of me. Even though she has changed a lot, I am still easily able to recognize her. No longer claiming ownership of the awkward 12 year old body we all have to put up with, she had definitely filled out over the years, able to pull of the slender but athletic look without bulking up.

She had grown her hair out and left it down so that the brunette curls fell across her back but lifted with the wind as if it commanded the element itself and with the sun on her you can see a few natural blonde highlights here and there. She was wearing a modest white tank top and low-rise jeans that cover her long legs with a pair of converse to complete her outfit. My best friend was dressed simply but she looked awesome.

Just as we were about ten feet away she tilted her head slightly to look at us. Her ice blue eyes startled me. They look so wise and old that I am shocked into silence not even able to open my mouth to say "hello". It is clear that I wasn't looking at any ordinary seventeen year old.

_Oh Vivian._ Realization hits me as I look at her, worriedly. _What happened to change your beautiful eyes so much? _I remember that her eyes were always full of laughter and mischief. She has always been kind though. Helping the new kids at school fit in or sharing her lunch when someone couldn't afford it or even standing up to someone from her own "crowd" for bullying the outcast. She was an angel and everyone knew it.

Her eyes slide from looking at me to watching Jake and then stop on to Nate. They stare intensely at each other for what felt to be a lifetime before Vivian turns her gaze back to the horses as her fingers tap out an unknown rhythm on the top board. I take a step closer and her head snaps back up to look at me. I take a step back and hold up my hands to let her know I'm not a threat.

"Vivian it's me, Sam." Her expression never changes. "We had P.E. and lunch together in San Francisco, remember?"

I can see Jake shifting his weight forward out of the corner of my eye. Vivian's eyes fill with recognition. "Sammy?" her quiet voice barely reaches my ears but that was all I need before I launch myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"No way." She whispers. She pats my back before starting to pull away. I look at her in complete confusion. She has never pulled away from me before. "V?"

She smiles softly in understanding before looking away. "Some things have changed since I last saw you Sammy." is all she says before walking to the back of the van to grab her small bag of luggage.

* * *

**review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!**

**...please? :D**


	2. I wonder?

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long my friends but my poor beta hurt herself and I HOPE SHE GETS BETTER SOON! :D**

**hehe it's not her fault that I was just to plain scared to post without her "go ahead"**

**My thanks to all who reviewed and provided good reasons on how to fix my story to make it all the better! Though I must say, I'm sorry if you guys think I've made Vivian to perfect though. I'm trying to get you connected to her and Nate since they are going to be the main characters in this story line. Perhaps I did go a bit overboard though :) as for the iPod stuff, well it's going to have to stay. It's an important part of the story for later. **

**Please please please, if your going to review, only review my story..if you have issues with my profile or anything on it, send me an e-mail. I look on my traffic stats and see someone reviewed, get SUPER exicited, then i'm dissappointed to see it's only someone making comments about my profile :(**

**(rant rant rant...blah blah blah) ON TO THE STORY!!!!!**

**Enjoy and review it ! 3**

* * *

**Vivian's POV**

My heart has been thumping a steady beat of hope and excitement since I've looked at the boy. I was just about to pull out my bag of clothes when a hand reaches out to touch the top of my wrist lightly.

Electricity shoots through my body as if I was touching a frayed wire, but oddly enough it didn't hurt. Warmth was beginning to spread through me as I whirl around, only to face a very muscular chest, with a white wife beater.

My heart jumps to my throat before my thoughts kick in.

_To close! Move!_

My mind was screaming at me as I decide to heed the warning. I back up until my initial adrenaline rush subsides. He watches me all throughout my little episode, studying me carefully. I am extremely embarrassed but I keep my expression carefully guarded, folding my arms across my chest. My wrist is tingling pleasantly where he had touched me.

"I'll get your bag for you." He was rubbing the back of his neck now and I thought his cheeks were looking slightly pinker than before but it was hard to tell.

"Fine, Thanks." I hear footsteps to my left and I turn to see the bouncy red head walking towards me.

"I see Nate is already getting your bag. He and his younger brother Jake will help you get settled into your new room. Samantha has to help me with something but if you have any questions about the program, Vivian you could ask either one of them. Okay?"

I just nod at her. She smiles before turning her back to me and walking away.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The rain soaked the twelve year olds clothes and her hair clung to her face as she stared at the back of the woman climbing into the taxi._

_"Mom! Please don't leave me here alone! MOMMY! Please…mommy…don't do this." Her knees wobbled before she fell to the hard concrete sobbing as she held herself and rocked back and forth in the rain as the cab drove away._

* * *

I blink and the scene that was playing out in my head disappears, only to see Nate and his brother looking at me worriedly. I put on an impassive expression and gesture for them to lead the way to my new living arrangements.

It isn't much, just simple wood walls and three beds. There was also a small bathroom connected to the room but I love it anyway. I walk to the bed on the farthest wall and sit down. Nate walks over to set my duffle bag down on my new bed before turning and walking over to another bed to plop down on it. Bless his heart.

The one named Jake is leaning against the door frame studying me. Why does everyone do that? Do I have something in my teeth? He pushes away and begins to walk towards me only stopping when his brother calls out his name and gives him a fierce glare. I feel myself sigh in relief when he stays where he is.

"You had class and lunch with Sam right?" I nodded. "Was she happy in San Francisco?" I am caught totally of guard and I just stare at him like an idiot while he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. Most of the time she was." I told him. The look of relief on his face is unmasked and then it dawns on me that he obviously cares for Sammy. How cute. Then his face suddenly turns serious again.

"What does most of the time mean?" He, without thinking, automatically takes a step closer and I grip the sheets tightly in my hands. Nate is suddenly standing next to his brother using his hand to push Jake back slightly.

"Chill out Jake." His words are firm and seem to leave no room for discussion and Jake relaxes slightly.

I clear my throat before answering his earlier question.

"Usually, right after she was done talking to her dad, she would get homesick though she'd swear up and down that she wasn't," My voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"She really doesn't like people to worry about her but I knew that she wasn't completely happy there but what could I have done?"

"Nothing. You couldn't have done anything," is all he says before turning around and walking out of the room. I look at Nate confused and he smiles lazily at me.

"Sam and Jake kind of have a thing for each other. They just don't know it yet and Jake worries over her a lot. My family is all betting when they'll finally get together. I'm betting on two more months." His smile gets bigger. I roll my eyes at his goofiness and smile at him without even thinking.

"Can I get in on that bet?"

NPOV

Her eyes melt from their stunningly cold ice blue to a warm ocean blue. The change was amazing and so sudden that I am knocked speechless but I can't help but wonder why she always has her guard up. The way she had reacted when I touched her smooth ivory skin earlier nearly broke my heart. It was painfully obvious that someone had hurt her in some way. An errant thought suddenly popped into my head.

_I swear, if ANYONE touched her…_

I could feel myself balling my hands into fists as rage began to course through my veins. I was glaring at nothing in particular but Vivian seems to think that my anger is directed at her and I instantly calm myself down but it is too late. Her beautiful eyes were already ice again.

"Relax. I'm not upset with you. Just something I was thinking about." She doesn't look convinced but she doesn't say anything about it.

_Awkward. Moving on to a happier topic._

"Would you like to meet the horse you will be riding while you stay here?" She nods and stands up to walk to the door. Though before she leaves I call out to her, "Oh and Vivian, do you have anything semi-formal?" She looks over her shoulder at me and nods. I am getting tired of this nodding, I want to hear her voice again but I'm not going to force her to speak if she doesn't want to.

"Good, my family and Sam's family, including you, have been invited to a little get together at our neighbors the Solcum's. And I'm going to apologize before hand for how annoying Mr. Solcum is." I smirk at her and a slight blush graces her features. Wonder what that is all about.

"Well I'm sure you're ready to meet you new horse right?" She just gives me a half smile and walks out in the direction of the barn.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Clicky the button !**


	3. Welcome

**WHEW! My apologies to everyone! Both myself and my wonderful beta (bless her!) have been swamped with end of the year joys..yeah NOT!**

**She's got finals that are being shoved up her nose, and I've got graduation preprations and I'll be starting college soon myself (GO CLASS OF 2010!)**

**But graduation is Saturday and then I'll be free for the rest of the summer to write more! :) Just know I havn't forgotten about you guys! and thank you all for the reviews.  
Much love,**

**Stephie V :)**

* * *

**VPOV**

I was just about to walk in the barn when Nate became, I don't know any other to explain it except, bouncy? He seemed nervous and excited at the same time. We walked around the open barn door and I was greeted with a bunch of cowboy yells. There was a huge yellow sign hanging from the rafters saying "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY VIVIAN!" Everyone was crowded around a small cake which an albino horse was trying to get to. My eyes misted over and Sam walked up to me but before she got to me I ran the rest of the way to tackle her into a hug. She squeezed me back tightly and turned her head to my ear.

"I missed you V, I'm glad you're here." I let go and held her at arm's length smiling brightly.

"Me too Sammy."

The party passed in a happy blur of laughs and smiles. The sun was setting in the horizon before the horses started crowding around the gate, reminding everyone that they were hungry. The albino's name was Popcorn. An odd name but cute none the less. Nate walks up to me a grimace on his face.

"Are you ready for the party?" I honestly tried not to but I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his scrunched up face.

"Why are you so unwilling to go to the party? Mr. Salcom cannot be THAT bad." He just shook his head.

"You have no idea." Then he looked at me, suddenly serious.

"Don't believe anything he says Vivian." My stomach started doing back-flips with the sound of my name on his lips.

"I promise."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay well I'm leavin' to go get ready so ummm would you like to ride with me to the party?"

Riding in a car with him. Alone. Yeah, probably not. I'd perfer not to have a heart attack at age seventeen.

"Umm… I think I should ride with Sam. You know we have a lot to catch up on. I'm sorry." I looked down at my shoes.

**NPOV**

She was looking down biting her lip. My heart was still pounding in my chest from when I asked her to ride with me. I was disappointed but I didn't want her to feel bad, I thought it was great that she wanted to hang out with Sam. Maybe she would open up and relax around us more soon.

"That's fine. I understand." I smiled at her before I walked over to Jake who was waiting impatiently by the truck.

"What took you so long?"

"Why? Quit buggin' me." He just grumbled and got in the passenger seat. I couldn't wait to get to the party to see Vivian.

**SPOV**

Vivian and I were in her temporary room looking through her clothes. There was one dress that stood out to me. It looked like silk and had a scoop neck. It was mostly brown but had a random pattern of gold and grey. I squealed and threw the dress at her ordering her to put it on. She walked out of the bathroom looking self-conscious. But i was thinking that she looked like a super model. The dress accented figure very nicely, hugging her hips and the tops of her legs. I squealed again and ran up to her.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT SHOES!" She looked at me like I'd gone nuts. I ran to the house and grabbed the shoes out of the closet and ran back.

"Hope you are a size 7 'cause if not your just gonna have to squeeze!"

She just smiled and nodded before putting on the shoes. She looked amazing, the dress and the shoes made her legs look longer. I knew that Nate would love it. I smiled internally at the thought. I already had my dress on so I slipped on my black peep toe pumps and stood up. My dress was black and had a plunging neck line that bunched between my cleavage. It was open backed and tied at the base of my neck. I put on some silver bangles and fluffed my hair.

"Ready to go V?"

She nodded and we walked out the door to where Dad and Gram were waiting. Dad looked like he was about to have a heart attack and I quickly tried to soothe him.

"Dad, it's okay. Breathe. I may be a cowgirl but I still know what would look good at one of Salcom's parties." I smiled at him and hopped in the truck quickly followed by Vivian.


	4. Yay parties

**Hello all! You are reading the story of new High School Graduate! AND I DIDN'T TRIP AT THE CEREMONY!...well...i tripped on my way up to the stage but i don't think anyone saw! :D**

**YAY ME! hehe :)**

**Another chappy! WHOO! Expect some Nate and Vivian fluff! and for those who have read the books there's a little secret hidden in this chapter foreshadowing an event later to come, see if you can pick it up! :D**

**i love you all!**

**~Random Insanity.**

* * *

**VPOV**

Sam's family and I pulled up to an out of place mansion with wrought iron gates.

_Stupid rich people._

I shifted in my seat pulling at the hem of my dress. I really hoped that Nate liked it but after thinking that I felt my face burning in embarassment. I've barley know the guy for more than a few hours and already I could find myself caring about what he thought of me. I was jerked out of my own thoughts when the truck stopped and Sam was jumping out. I look over at her and she smiles at me, pointing to the middle of the seat where some clothes were folded up.

"What are the clothes for?" Her smile just got brighter.

"For the real party at the Ely's house after this snooze fest!"

She pointed behind her to the huge white tent in front of the mansion. Confusion must have been written all over my face because she quickly elaborated.

"This "party" is just us being neighborly. It would have been rude if we declined the invitation. Oh! And don't let Salcom get to you, no matter what okay? Try to stick me or my family or even the Ely's."

That's the second time I've heard that. He can't be that bad can he? Especially since we are going to his party. If nobody likes him then why are we here? To be neighborly?

_Confusion much?_

Sam and I walked together over to the white tent where we sat at a big table with her friend Jake on my right, Sam on his, and Nate on my left. And I have never felt smaller in my life. Being stuck between two Ely boys will do that to a girl. And Jake kept jostling me while he was eating so I had to scoot closer to Nate to avoid his hazardous elbows. When I looked at him I could have sworn that his cheeks were a shade pinker then I had remembered. Must be my imagination. I poked at my seemingly over priced food trying to pay attention to the conversation. Something about a round up? Who knows with these cowboys? I stood up and walked out of the tent hopefully without anyone noticing, thinking I was just going out to get some air, when I saw that there was a barn directly across from where I stood I couldn't resist walking over. Sam was right. This party was a snooze fest. I entered the cool barn and inhaled the wonderful scent of horses, hay and leather. A gold head popped over a stall door and looked at me with the cutest expression that I just had to smile.

The name on the stall door said Champ and did he ever look like one, his ears were pricked and his bright, wide eyes told me that he was an intelligent one. He danced on eggshells and tossed his head eager for me to give him a pat. As I stroked his neck he turned his head to the barn door showing me the scars on his side where spurs have left their mark on his otherwise gleaming coat. An imperfection.

"You and me both boy. I've got my share of scars too."

I reached up to scratch behind his ears, smiling in amusment when he cocked his head, putting more pressure on my hand. We both jumped when someone laughed loudly from somewhere behind me. Turning around I held back a laugh of my own at the cowboy get up that this man had on. There was fringe actually on this man's jeans instead of on chaps. His bright, to small, long sleeved shirt had sequins and sparkled everytime he shifted in his poor boots that had to carry his great bulk.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. You Wyatt's new foster kid?" Blunt much?

"I'm part of the HARP program actually." But he was already waving his hand dismissing my sentence before I was even finished.

"So you've meet Champ I see." He flashed me a big fake grin. His teeth were way too white, it was unnerving.

"Yes, I have. Poor boy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, whomever his rider is, really needs some lessons. No horse should have scars where a spur has been dug in."

I could see the fat man's face getting red with anger. Did I say something wrong? It was totally obvious that this horse had a novice rider.

_Oh crap! It's his horse and you just insulted him! Damn, damned, DAMNABLE!_

"What I do with MY horse is none of your business _missy_. I could ride circles around you, but I'll bet my money that you've never even been on a horse."

He was stomping towards me and stopped so close that he was looming over me and I could see the vein that was popping out of his forhead.

_Oh shit. What if he hits me? Will I be able to scream?_

I flinched and mumbled out what I think was an apology. But his face turned redder still and Champ had backed up, eyes rolling. Smart horse.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was sorry." My hands were cluched to my chest as I turned my body slightly so that my front would at least be protected.

"You would do well to hold your tongue to your superior's young lady."

His voice was dripping with anger and hatred and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for a blow to my face but a few paniced heartbeats later when it never came I opened my eyes. I couldn't see the fat man's angry face anymore, instead a pair of tense, strong shoulders and a brick colored shirt stood in front of me.

_Nate?_

"Excuse me Mr. Salcom. Is there a problem here?"

Mr. Salcom backed up and smoothed his receding hairline back.

_Oh crap. So this was the annoying man that everybody warned me about._

"Just explaining how things worked around here to the little girl."

Nate reached back to keep me behind him.

"Well if you're finished here she and I will be going now. Goodnight Mr. Salcom."

He put his arm around my shoulders and gently guided me around the fat man. We walked to his beat up Ford and he opened the passenger door but when I made no move to get in he just lifted me up with one arm to place me in the seat. I huffed and crossed my arms.

_Stupid strong person. No fair._

"Stay here while I tell Wyatt that I'm taking you to my place and they can just meet us there for the party."

I just turned my head away. Acting like I was pouting about him man-handling me into the truck, I was just trying to distract him. I hoped he didn't see how scared I was before. I didn't want any questions. I think it worked when he just chuckled under his breath and shut the door. As he walked away I leaned my head back and foced on breathing in and out. My heart was still racing. He returned a few minutes later after I had calmed my rapid pulse and jumped into the driver side and started the truck. This was going to be a long ride. He pulled out and while he was driving, turned to me.

"What did I tell you Vivian and how did you disappear so fast? One minute you were practically sitting in my lap and the next you were gone."

His face was turning pink again. I was sure of it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone. Jake just kept bumping me with his hazardous elbows."

He blushed further then laughed loudly, completely surprising me. "Hazardous elbows? And don't worry, I wasn't."

What did that mean? I was going to have fun dissecting that sentence tonight. He was laughing so hard that I don't think he noticed that the truck had slowed. I couldn't help but smile at his carefree laugh. I actually thought he was going to yell at me. I could feel the tuck hitting bumps as he pulled over to the side of the road. He had sobered up and turned his serious gaze at me, instantly raising goosebumps on my arms and causing a tightening in my stomach.

"Vivian, did he hit you before I got there?"

Shit. So he did see my face, a small, dark part of my mind wished that I could say that he had so I could easily explain my cowardice away but I quickly banished that thought.

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Did you think he was going to hit you?"

I didn't answer. He didn't push me for one either like I had thought he would, instead, he sighed before leaning back against the seat, putting the truck back in gear and continued driving.

We drove silently for the next couple of minutes before he turned to me with a blush covering his cheeks.

"What is it Nate?"

I bit my lip. What did I do?

"I ment to tell you earlier but you look amazing."

"Oh."

Brillent reply but I was focusing on trying, and failing, to control my blush. So he did like the dress.

"Thank you. You look nice to." I finally squeaked out.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck before we both looked back at the road. We were silent the rest of the way but at least it was more comfortable that the tense silence that was screaming at me earlier. A few minutes later we were pulling into a ranch yard.

"Welcome to Three Ponies Ranch." He indicated with a sweep of his arm.

* * *

**Review review review! :)**


	5. Party Crasher

**My many and heartfelt thanks to a miss DawnFireAngel for helping me improve my writing! **

**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing...sadly.**

**Enjoy and review! **

**~Stephie V **

* * *

The cute little ranch house looked ancient. The kind of ancient that would've been new during a war. But it held a kind of... peace.

The light from the setting sun filtered through the air as we drove into the ranch yard. I gasped at its beauty. Nate looked over at me, amused.

"Like it?"

I could only nod. We parked in front of the house and got out. I self-consciously pulled at the hem of my dress.

Nate noticed. "I, uh, might have a shirt or something if you want…?" He had fixed his gaze on his boots, rubbing the back of his neck. In response, I blushed a deep red.

"No, it's okay, really."

"Okay, cool, but I'm _not_ going to stay in this hot shirt." To my embarrassment, I openly stared as he unbuttoned the top three buttons, showing off the top of his chest. I had to wipe at my mouth to make sure I didn't drool.

We walked into the farm house. A blast of cool air washed over me the moment the door opened.

As Nate walked down the hall to change, I waited in the kitchen, looking around at the happy faces of the riders atop their mounts. More than that, there were pictures and pictures of the large, happy family that I'd never had.

The sound of Nate's footsteps returning snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up as he walked into the kitchen wearing low rise jeans and a wife beater. It must be his favourite outfit... not that I was complaining. He looked amazing. In his hand he carried what looked like basketball shorts and – I had to laugh - a white wife beater.

"How many of those do you have?" I asked teasingly.

"Too many to count. Can't help it. They keep me cool." He was smiling - a great big cheesy smile. I smirked at him, thoroughly amused.

"I know you said you'll be okay in your clothes," he began, "but I thought you wouldn't want your dress to get ruined. I want you to be comfortable, so..." He handed me the articles of clothing. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left. You can change there."

Throughout his speech, I just stared at him. Me, wearing his clothes. _Well, messing up this dress would be bad and I am feeling a bit uncomfortable with so much of my legs showing. So, why not? _I talked myself into it.

"Um, okay. Thanks Nate."

"Not a problem." He was rubbing the back of his neck again. Must be a nervous habit.

I scampered off to the bathroom to change and closed the door behind me. After slipping off the dress and carefully folding it, I put on the shirt and shorts and tossed up my hair in a messy ponytail from the hair-band I kept around my wrist. My God, these clothes smelled so good. Like the freaking forest. _Wait._ Why would they smell like the forest? Did I seriously just think that? Oh man, am I weird! I opened the door and walked out self consciously. The shorts hung low on my hips and the shirt fit okay, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was taking the walk of shame or something along those lines. The bedrooms were behind me, after all. Or so I was assuming. I wasn't going to ask for a grand tour of the place. Walking into the kitchen, I held up my dress and shoes.

"Do you mind if I set these in your truck?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at me. His eyes taking me in before settling respectfully on my face, the intense fire that burned in them was giving me the goosebumps.

"You look-"

The sound of another truck was pulling into the driveway, cutting him off.

Nate walked over to the door. He opened it just as Sam ran in with a bunch of closed – I wondered if she would've hit the door if Nate hadn't opened it for her.

Sam appraised me quickly, before holding out a pair of flip-flops. I hope she didn't think it was weird that I was wearing his clothes but if she did, she didn't say anything.

"You're already dressed so I'll just put the clothes I brought for you back in the truck. I'm going to change real quick and I'll be right back so we can help set up for the party. Okay?"

"Sure Sam."

She ran to the bathroom just as Jake and Samantha's dad walked in, followed by Nate's other brothers whose names I'm not going to even try to remember seeing as there's so many of them. I enjoyed watching Nate and his brothers good-naturedly tease each other. It seemed to me, every chance he got, he was looking over at me and giving me a smile. _Wonder what that's about..._

When Sam came back, she ran to the truck with both of our dresses before returning where we met the boys in the backyard. Despite our protests, Sam and I never had to lift a finger as the Ely brothers worked to set up everything. They stacked hay bales to put the stereo system on that looked way too complicated for me to even try to understand. The speakers they set up beside it. They had cleared the backyard of everything except for a table they set up to put soda and snacks on. To my amazement, everything was done in fifteen minutes.

As the Ely boys were grabbing something to drink there was a knock on the front door and people started filing in. Music was put on and soon people everywhere were dancing just as it had gone dark. There were so many people that claustrophobia was soon settling in. I could feel my chest tightening as people shoved me around trying to dance. A clammy hand snaked its way around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up in surprise to see an unfamiliar face smiling down at me.

"Hey baby. Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine." I pushed on his chest in a futile attempt to make him let go of me.

"Oh feisty," he breathed. "I like that in a girl. Now, where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

I can't believe I was saying these things. I was not in a good position and I wanted out. Now. His hand was steadily creeping lower and I struggled to get away. He just held on tighter leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I know what happened. He'll be back for you." His voice was full of promise. I shivered from the wind that didn't exist, and jerked back in surprise. Panic filled my chest – I couldn't breathe.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered.

He just smiled at me. "I think you do."

I struggled to get away from him, but his next words caused me to freeze.

"Don't worry, babe. I know you miss him. You'll be together soon."

I closed my eyes tightly willing for someone, anyone to save me. I could feel myself hyperventilating as spots began to swim around in my vision. He jerked me towards the backdoor. I didn't fight him. I couldn't. I felt as if the world was turned upside down, as though the damn gravity was fucking up. But just as suddenly as everything had happened, he was gone and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a worried Nate squatting in front of me, reaching out to cup my cheek gently. His touch soothed me enough for me to focus. "Vivian? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I just looked fearfully over his shoulder at the guy who knew. Watching him as he tried to push through the throng of people blocking him. Nate noticed. He followed my gaze... and then stood, grabbing the guy on the shoulder, forcing him around at the same time. His gaze locked on the guy. "Easy there Ely." Any fool could tell that he was trying to sound calm and in control, but his eyes shifted from Nate's face to the other Ely brothers. They were glaring daggers at him, looking bigger and more intimidating than I thought possible.

Just a little while ago they were joking around and laughing.

Now they looked ready to fight.

Nate's smooth voice was laced with anger when he spoke, "You better have a damn good reason for touching her."

"Dude, the little prostitute was all over me." My eyes narrowed. "I just couldn't turn her down," he lied, an easy smile touching his face. Even behind him, I could tell that it was the wrong thing to say to Nate by the way he tensed up.

It happened in a blur.

There was a sickening crunch, and the guy fell back, swearing profusely as Nate stood over his fallen opponent, anger heavy in his tone.

"_Don't. Touch. Her._ If you ever talk about her like that again, you're going to wish that this is the worse I can do. Get the Hell out of here," Nate hissed.

Holding his nose, the guy looked as though he was going to hit Nate back, but seemed to remember the other Ely boys, all of whom looked ready to take him on. He seemed to realize that his chances of winning were nil.

"Whatever, Ely. Your party's a drag. I'll catch y'all later."

With one last look at me, he walked off.

Nate visibly relaxed. He turned around and walked back to me as his brothers began to surround me, making sure that I was all right. Pushing them aside, Nate reached over and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, whispering apologies in my ear for mistakes that weren't his fault. Although, clearly, he thought they were. He was so sweet – I wanted to tell him that it was fine, but the thoughts rushing into my mind at our closeness...

I turned my face to the side, trying to regain my focus. My eyes picked out Sam racing up behind Quinn. Her face was worried. "V, I'm sorry I wasn't here!" she said breathlessly, "As soon as I saw you and Steven going off somewhere, I went to get Jake. I would've punched the guy myself, but I thought the boys would do better. Also, Jake left me in the middle of the dance floor and I couldn't get out 'til now," she explained.

Steven? The name niggled something in the back of my mind. I pushed it aside for now.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm fine," I assured her with a smile, which she returned. Then, she looked at Nate meaningfully.

He nodded and stood, quickly lifting me up bridal style before I had the chance to object, causing me to squeak in surprise.

As he moved back towards the house, I clung to him tightly, afraid I would fall – and then realized I was probably strangling him. I loosened my grip in embarrassment, and cleared my throat. "Nate, I'm perfectly capable of walking. You don't have to carry me." He looked down in my eyes, his own pleading.

"Please Vivian. Just let me take care of you." His words gave me the goosebumps and all I wanted to do was say yes.

"Nate you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," I said in a weak voice that didn't even convince myself.

"Vivian," his tone was firm, "You're spending the night here. You will be sleeping in my bed; Sam will be sleeping in Seth's bed right across from yours. Seth's going over to sleep on Jake's bed while Jake and I will sleep on the floor." Wow, did he plan far ahead.

"Nate, no, I can't do that."

"Why not?" he demanded.

I was silent for a heartbeat, and then said that I'd take the floor.

Nate looked insulted. "I can't believe you would think for one second that I would take the bed while you suffer on the floor. It's not going to happen, Vivian." By that time, we were in the bedroom; he set me down to the one underneath the window. I crossed my arms.

"No, Nate." As though I was speaking to a misbehaving dog. Or horse.

"Yes, Vivian." His tone matched mine.

I huffed and turned my head away to look out the window. A second later, Sam walked in, took in my expression, and grinned.

"I wish you could see how adorable you look," she told me, laughing evident in her voice. _Traitor_. Weren't us girls supposed to stick together?

"Don't worry about anything," Sam announced before I could reply. "We are going to have fun tonight!"


End file.
